Communication devices have emerged as one of the most important tools to enable exchange of voice and information. Communication devices can transmit and receive voice, data and information from other communication devices in the communication network. Examples of a communication device can include a mobile phone, a smart phone, an answering machine, a modem, a wired phone, a pager, and a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA). Various technologies can be used by a communication device to transfer data or voice. Examples of such technologies can be a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), a Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), a Universal Mobile telecommunications Service (UMTS) and a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS).
In a communication network, a communication device can be remotely accessed by a user to access data or information present on the communication device. For example, when the communication device receives an incoming call, either the incoming call can be attended at the communication device or it can remain unattended. When the call is unattended, a pre-recorded message can be played and conveyed to the caller, informing the caller about the absence or unavailability of owner of the communication device. The pre-recorded message can be a greeting message, a welcome message and the like, which has been recorded by the owner of the communication device. After the execution of the pre-recorded message either the user can record a message or can enter an access code to gain access to the communication device.
In the existing systems, the owner of the communication device can not customize the pre-recorded message. Further, the owner of the communication device cannot select and assign different pre-recorded messages for different callers. The owner can remotely access the communication device to access messages recorded by other callers. When the owner of the communication device tries to access the recorded messages, the same pre-recorded message is executed. The owner then enters an access code to gain access to the messages at the communication device. Such a practice consumes a lot of time as the owner of the communication device is not required to hear the pre-recorded message.
Further, the size of the access codes entered by a remote user is usually kept small so that the owner of the communication device remembers it. The small size of the access code makes the access code prone to being hacked and hence raises security issues.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated, relative to other elements, to help to improve an understanding of embodiments of the present invention.